


Rain

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Edd has low self esteem and a strong desire to eat bees, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff to make me feel better because I get sad at night lol, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Kinda, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Rain, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Tickling, Tord is weirdly obsessed with death and really anxious, mostly fluff tho, oh also infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "Are we just friends?" Tord asked out of the blue, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could truly think about the consequence of the simple question. Edd turned to him, blushing lightly, twirling his hoodie strings around his finger with the hand not holding the umbrella."What do you mean?" The green hooded male asked, the small Norwegian beginning to chew at his bottom lip. Now that he'd processed his words, panic settled in. If he had a time machine he'd take those four little words back, never having to ponder the option of rejection, of unrequited love that now sat on the table."I.. um.."





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I got r eally sad all of a sudden and wanted tordedd so here we are
> 
> im not fixing any typos

Rain poured outside, droplets softly hitting the window, rolling down the glass, and dripping onto the ground below. Tord watched from the indoors, wrapped up snugly in a blanket, kept safe within the warmth. His best friend Edd leaned against him, nuzzling his cheek into the shorter Norwegians shoulder, snoring softly.

It made the red hooded male smile. Edd had always had issues sleeping, his insomnia making the task unnecessarily difficult for him. Seeing him get some rest was a great feeling, one that had to be cherished.

Carefully, as to not disturb his sleeping friend, Tord reached up a hand, placing it on top of Edd's head and running his hand through the green hooded males hair. A soft purr left the cola lover, causing Tord to giggle. He leaned his head against the window as he pet, taking in the sound of the rain.

_Rain._

_Tord loved the rain._

_It had been raining the day that Tord had first fallen in love, two whole years ago._

_They'd been outside, the sky filled with dark clouds. Edd insisted that it was fine, despite Tords constant worry that they were going to get completely and totally soaked._

_"I just want to find some bees." The green hooded male stated, digging his hands through a flowery patch of grass. "I'll eat one, and then we can go in."_

_Tord sighed, fidgeting, awkwardly tapping his fingers together. He flinched as thunder rumbled, quickly glancing around to see if he could catch a flash of lightning. What would happen if he got struck? Well, that would be fine, really, if it killed him. It sounded like a fun way to go, though probably painful._

_"Toooord, help me look for bees. It'll go faster if you heeeelp~" Edd said in sing song tone, purring as Tord pushed his little "struck by lightning" fantasy away, crouching down in the grass with Edd to assist in the search._

_"Why do you even wanna eat a bee so bad?" The small Norwegian asked, very unhelpfully looking up at the sky instead of down at the dirt. The cola lover rolled his eyes, playfully nudging Tord._

_"You've known me for years, dumbass. There is no reason. I just wanna eat one."_

_"Well yeah, I know that, I was just wondering if you thought of a re-" The red hooded male cut off, interrupted by Edd's squeal, the green hooded male cupping a honey bee in his hands. Tord giggled, watching as his idiot best friend shoved the bee into his mouth, eyes lighting up._

_Rain began to pour down, causing Tord to squeak and jump to his feet, reaching his hand down to grab Edd and pull the slightly taller male up as well. The Norwegian took off running to the house, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Edd was following._

_The idiot stumbled after Tord, a giddy look on his face, dark hair falling into his eyes as he laughed, kicking up puddles of water. The red hooded male felt his heart flutter, an odd sense of warmth filling him despite the cold rain currently soaking him._

_He didn't know why, but seeing Edd so happy did something to him. Something he couldn't explain at the moment, something he pushed aside as he began to kick up puddles of water too, laughing his ass off for no reason in particular._

_Tord hadn't fully processed until later that night as he lay in bed, listening to the rain, that'd he'd fallen in love with his best friend._

The memory faded from Tord's mind as Edd shifted, head sliding from the Norwegian's shoulder to his lap. The red hooded male snorted, adjusting himself slightly to make the position more comfortable for his dearest friend.

A soft little smile made it's way onto Edd's face as he snuggled himself closer to Tord, snores still leaving him.

"...." 

The Norwegian sighed a little as he took in the cola lover's facial expression, admiring the pureness of it. He looked so innocent as he slept. It was almost funny considering what an angry person Edd really was.

Despite Edd's anger issues though, Tord still loved the dork.

Lightning flashing from outside, distracting Tord from his thinking once more. He chuckled a little to himself, another memory forcing it's way in.

_He and Edd had been outside again, sky just as dark as before. Edd was on another bee eating scavenger hunt, which was a very regular thing at this point. Tord thought it was stupidly hilarious, and he teased the green hooded male for it constantly._

_"You know, sometimes I think you like eating bees more then you like me." The Norwegian stated, leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. Edd huffed, sending a playful glare in Tord's direction._

_"Maybe I do." The green hooded male replied, Tord letting out a very over exaggerated, offended gasp._

_"Edd! How could you, I thought we had something?" The Norwegian placed a hand over his heart as he spoke, purposefully making his voice break. Edd rolled his eyes, smiling to himself._

_"It's just not working out, Tord! We have to let it go!" The cola lover said, the horrible fake emotion in his voice making Tord giggle. Edd couldn't keep his tone serious, he purely sounded like he was trying not laugh along with the red hooded male._

_"How c-could I possibly l-let it g-" A loud rumble of thunder interrupted Tord, the Norwegian glaring up at the sky. How dare it fucking interrupt his performance-_

_Lightning struck, not too far from where Tord stood, Edd screamed and stumbled away. The red hooded male stared, mouth hanging open in mild shock. "Holy fucking shit, dude, I could have died, that was aWESOME-"_

_"IT WAS AWESOME, BUT LETS GO INSIDE-" Edd shouted, grabbing Tord's arm and yanking him forward, the two sprinting towards the house as rain began to fall. They just barely made it to the house, fumbling inside and leaving the door wide open._

_"MY DOOR, MY DOOR-" Matt yelled, Edd immediately wheezing in response, for some reason finding the situation absolutely hilarious. Tord turned, slamming the door shut, and then turning to Edd, who was leaning on the wall, tears welling in his eyes from laughing so hard._

_Tord began to laugh too, Matt smiling fondly. Tom walked in to see what all the noise was about, snorting at the idiocy of the gremlins. He pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek as he stood and watched Edd and Tord wheeze themselves to death._

_That day, as he and Edd laughed over something so simple as Matt screaming about the door being left open, Tord felt himself fall even more in love._

Tord jolted out of the memory as the front door opened- which was ironic considering he'd just been thinking about the time he and Edd cackled like idiots over it. Matt walked in, waving at Tord, opening his mouth to speak. Quickly, the Norwegian was shushing him, pointing down at Edd, who was still fast asleep in his lap.

"Ohhhh.." Matt murmured, giggling a little. He reached into the plastic bag held in his left hand, holding up Infinity War. Tords eyes widened, and right away keeping Edd asleep was less then ideal-

"EDD, WAKE UP, THE MOVIE, WE GOTTA WATCH THE MOVIE-"

"TORD, YOU FUCKING-" Matt began, Edd groaning as he lifted his head up, blurrily blinking.

"Whaaaat.." The green hooded male whined, trying to nuzzle his face back into Tord's lap. The Norwegian cupped Edd's cheeks, lightly squishing them as he lifted the cola lovers head up.

"Bitch, Matt got us Infinity War, we got a fucking movie to watch."

"SPIDER-MAN-" 

~~~

In a matter of minutes Edd and Tord hand popped the movie in, curling up next to one another on the couch. Matt made them popcorn, getting a few bees (yes, bees. Edd had an unnatural obsession with eating them, and he'd made himself a secret stash that was not so secret.) covering them with a blanket as he gave their snacks to them.

"Tom and I are going on a date. You two have fun with your movie." The ginger stated, ruffling the two little gremlins hair, and then grabbing his raincoat to walk out and meet Tom in the car.

Tord giggled, holding back little chirps of excitement as he pressed play on the movie, snuggling up to Edd as the settled in to watch. He dug his hands into the popcorn, eagerly nomming, Edd wrapping his arm around the Norwegian.

"You're gonna cry." Tord stated, the green hooded male responding by sticking his tongue out.

"I am not." 

"I know all the spoilers, Edd. You're gonna cry." 

"Oh, whatever." 

~~~

"Mr. Stark.. I don't feel so good.." 

"Tord, what, what, what's happening-" 

"I don't- I don't know what's happening-" 

"Tord, what is this shit, tORD-" 

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go.." 

Edd stared at the screen in horror as the scene continued, grabbing the remote from the ground and pausing it right after Spider-man had turned to dust, "dying." 

"SPIDER-MAN, FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE F UCK-" 

Tord snorted, giggling to himself, tears welling in Edd's eyes.

"TORD THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MY BABY, MY FUCKING BABY-" The cola lover sobbed, choking on the bee he'd currently had in his mouth. Tord wheezed a little, desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

The Norwegian covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to pull Edd into a hug, running a hand through the green hooded males hair. "Shhh, shhh, he has another movie, Edd, he's gonna be fine." 

"mY BABY-" 

~~~

The power had gone out shortly after the movie ended, leaving Edd to pout in the dark, Tord holding him close, tuning into the sound of the rain every now and then.

"This isn't fucking fair Tord, my baby, Peter Parker, he deserves so much better, he needs to be pROTECTED-"

"Shhh, I know, I know.. he has another movie coming out though, so like, he's fine-" The Norwegian began, Edd's sob cutting him off.

"I DON'T CARE, MY BABY, HE'S DEAD-"

Tord snickered, rolling his eyes, lightly kissing the top of Edd's head. "Well, I mean, he's gonna come back, buuuuuuuut, if he was like legit dead, that would be such a fucking badass way to go. Not as cool as overdosing in a bathtub , and then plugging in a toaster, while Micheal Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal' plays in the background, or jumping out a window and screaming a single 'YEET' and then shooting myself in the head as I fall to ensure I die, but-"

"Tord, t-those are both suicides-" 

"Yes."

"Tord, no." 

"Tord, yes." 

~~~

A few days had passed since the watching of Infinity War, and Edd was still majorly upset about Spider-Man, and he couldn't even go outside to search for more bees, because it was still fucking raining.

It didn't help that Tord would fucking giggle every time the green hooded male started sniffling about his beloved Peter Parker.

"Tord, he's my baby, stop laughing at me." Edd demanded, picking his cola up from the kitchen counter and taking a sip.

The Norwegian snickered, an idea popping into mind. He smirked a bit, suddenly tripping and falling into Edd's arms, causing the green hooded male to drop his cola.

"Hey-" 

"E-Edd... I don't feel so good..." 

"yOU FUCKING BASTARD-" The cola lover shouted, dropping Tord, the Norwegian letting out a soft "oof" as he hit the ground. Edd glared down at him, before a small smirk of his own appeared.

"Oh shi-" Before Tord could even finish his sentence Edd leaned down, starting to tickle him. The red hooded male squealed, bursting into a fit of laughter. "eDD STOP-" 

Thunder rumbled, the rain outside pouring down harder as Edd tickled Tord, the Norwegian laughing, his heart fluttering within his chest.

He was so in love, and he just kept falling.

~~~

Weeks passed since the two gremlins had watched Infinity War together, and Edd had mostly gotten over the "passing" of Spider-Man. Tord had been playing relentless jokes on him about it, that always ended with the two of them close in some way.

Noses almost touching after Edd wrestled Tord to the floor, Edd laying on top of Tord after tackling him to the ground.

And every single time, Tord couldn't help but fall even harder for the fucking green hooded dork.

They sat outside on a bench as of current, Edd holding an umbrella above their heads. It had been incredibly rainy for the past couple of weeks, which Tord absolutely loved. Rain made things better, and some of his fondest memories of him and Edd happened in the rain.

The green hooded male scooted closer to Tord, causing the Norwegian to blush. They'd always been comfortable being close to each other, and the always normally were close to one another. 

It made Tord wonder.

He'd see dude friends together all the time, and usually they weren't as.. well, close as he and Edd were.

He and Edd were both gay, yeah, and gays were typically more touchy but.. was there a chance that Edd loved him back..like.. more then a friend? 

"Are we just friends?" Tord asked out of the blue, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could truly think about the consequence of the simple question. Edd turned to him, blushing lightly, twirling his hoodie strings around his finger with the hand not holding the umbrella.

"What do you mean?" The green hooded male asked, the small Norwegian beginning to chew at his bottom lip. Now that he'd processed his words, panic settled in. If he had a time machine he'd take those four little words back, never having to ponder the option of rejection, of unrequited love that now sat on the table.

"I.. um.." 

"..do you have feelings for me, Tord..?"

Tears instantly pricked the Norwegians eyes, breath being stolen from him, a dull ache rising in his chest. The world around him was drowned out, all sounds being lost as Tord tuned out, panic almost completely overtaking him.

"..." 

They sat in silence, tears running down Tord's cheeks, a battle raging in his mind. He struggled to think, to breathe, to truly process anything around him.

"Tord-" Edd set the umbrella aside, gently using both of his hands to grip the smaller Norwegians shoulders. The red hooded male gasped a little, eyes darting around before finally meeting Edd's.

Tord sucked in a sharp breath, a small sob shaking him. He'd rather be dead, he'd rather _die_ then having to face this, he should've kept his mouth shut, but he didn't, he'd asked, and now he had to face the reality that Edd _didn't_ love him, that he would _never_ love Tord, he couldn't possibly. Gosh, Tord wanted to kill himself, he really, really did-

"Hey, hey, shhh, calm down. Tord, calm down, breathe" The green hooded male murmured, lightly rubbing the Norwegians shoulders. Slowly, Tord nodded, shakily inhaling and exhaling, trying to focus on anything but the situation he'd put himself in.

It took several minutes, but soon Tord was calm enough to the point that he wasn't having a panic attack.

"I'm s-sorry.." He stuttered out, Edd giving him a sweet smile.

"It's okay... I l-love you." 

Tord's face flushed, heart racing. Had he heard that right? _Holy shit._

"I l-love you t-too- you mean more then a friend right? B-because I do, I love you, l-like a lot, like I'm r-really gay from you, r-really, REALLY f-fucking gay for you, and you're just so amazing, and you're s-such a fucking dork, and you make me so h-happy-" 

The red hooded male was cut off as Edd leaned in, kissing him. Tord had thought his heart was racing before, but now, holy fUCK-

The Norwegian kissed back, Edd's lips warm against his cold ones. The kiss was awkward, as it was both of their firsts, but despite the awkwardness of it all, it was absolutely fucking perfect.

Edd slowly pulled back, blushing immensely, smiling nervously. "I'm s-so glad you feel the same way, I was s-so scared you didn't, cause like, I'm m-me-" 

"E-Edd, I admire you s-so much- I f-fell in love with you years ago, t-that day in the rain, when squealed and s-shoved a bee into your mouth." 

"Pffft-" 

"Heeeeeey, I k-know I'm being all cheesy, and cliche-wow we had our f-first kiss in the rain, that's super cliche-, b-but don't laugh!"

"I'm n-not laughing at you, it's j-just.. that was the day I fell in love with you too-" 

Tord blinked, and then giggled, pulling Edd into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into the green hooded males chest, tears subsiding, a calm happy feeling flooding him.

The cola lover held Tord close, smiling and resting his chin on Tord's head. They sat there, content, getting soaked in the rain, snuggling one another close.

"Hey, look! A bee!" Tord said, breaking out of the hug, and pointing, assuming Edd would jump up and chase the damn thing down to eat it. The green hooded male snorted, pulling Tord back into his arms, pecking him on the lips.

"Mmm, I'll get it later.. just wanna hold you right now." 

The Norwegian giggled in surprise for a moment, before nuzzling his face into Edd's chest again. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain, Edd's heartbeat alongside it.

Man, he was in love with such a fucking dork.

He couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> im probably posting this a different day then I first actually started writing this because ive been writing this for a few days wow


End file.
